Yohei Nanami
|Character's Ethnicity = |Character's Residence = |Character's Status = |Character's Affiliations = |What Teams or Groups does this Character belong to = |Character's Race = |Character's Relationships = |image = |race = |gender = |manga debut = Chapter 2}} Yohei Nanami (七海 陽平 Nanami Yōhei), also spelled Yowhey Nanami, is a human known as a mechanical genius, an inventor of numerous robots and other machines. Previously a member of the Dokeshi Hunt, he avoided trusting others and making friends after his teammates were killed by NoFix. He then became an inventor for hire for the Fear Factory, but after discovering their plans to take over the world with his invention, the Fear Robot, he escaped and joined Shotaro's group. He is one of the protagonists of B. Ichi. Personality Yohei is usually calm even when facing assassins. However, Shotaro's foolishness can cause him to become irate.B. Ichi Chapter 2 Relationships B Ichi Chapter 3 - Yohei tricks Shotaro.png|Yohei tricks Shotaro to wear Mana's bra Shotaro: Yohei first learned about Shotaro when news was reported of the Dokeshi's rescue of the Governor. This knowledge and first-hand encounter with Shotaro, along with his familiarity of Dokeshi from working for the Dokeshi Hunt and Fear Factory, led him to recognize the boy was the Kyokotsu. His previous work killing Dokeshi may influence Yohei's frequent coldness towards Shotaro, as does his fear that his past will lead friends like Shotaro to be killed as happened to his Dokeshi Hunt allies. Like Shotaro, Yohei is a fan of Charisma Justice, recognizing the various forms of the superhero's Justice Blade. Yohei initially remains calm around Shotaro, despite his incredible abilities and immaturity, although he is irritated by problems he caused while driving his Jeep, pressing buttons erratically that almost allowed Solence's gang to kill them. B Ichi Chapter 5 - Mana persuades Yohei.png|Yohei cannot resist Mana's request B Ichi Chapter 15 - Mana teases Yohei.png B Ichi Chapter 17 - Mana teases Yohei.png Mana: Much as he sees Shotaro as a tolerable nuisance, so does Yohei try to tolerate Mana. Like Shotaro, he is willing to mock her size and adolescence, including whether she wears sexy underwear.B. Ichi Manga Chapter 3 He is also willing to eat all by himself a meal for three that she prepared. As an expert fighter, Mana is willing to pummel Yohei in response.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 4 Nevertheless, Yohei is impressed with some of Mana's skills, particularly her "vixen" ability to manipulate him to create a robot for her competition in IC Prefecture.B. Ichi Manga: Chapter 5 B Ichi Chapter 7 - Tool and Yohei come to blows.png B Ichi Chapter 11 - Tool returns Silver Gun to Yohei.png Tool: Having known him since his defection from the Dokeshi Hunt, and from communicating with his Silver Gun, Tool has keen insights into Yohei's personality, sometimes able to see through his attempts to keep distant from his friends, but also as likely to enter into angry, sometimes violent disagreements with him. Appearance B Ichi Chapter 2 - Yohei Nanami profile.png|Yohei after escaping Solence B Ichi Chapter 12 - Yohei (back).png|Yohei's outfit while escaping Fear Factory While with the Dokeshi Hunt, Yohei wore a black uniform buttoned to his neck with a long right hand sleeve and a short left hand sleeve, both bearing a large red button, a loose tie, checkered slacks, a red ear piercing and had his hair shorter on top, with bangs. After leaving Fear Factory, Yohei's hair is short on the back and sides and a bit longer on top, now fashioned into a more spikier design. He wears checkered slacks, a black dress shirt, and a necktie. Yohei also wears eyeglasses at times, such as when typing on his laptop. Also at this point, Yohei wears a ring, which he is prone to use to put out his cigarettes. The ring has written on it the number 773, which is pronounced "nanami," Yohei's family name.B. Ichi Manga: Volume 3, Yen Press English eBook, Pages 88, 189 Abilities A self-described genius with computers, robotics, and machinery, Yohei has been hired by companies interested in using his skills to develop weapons and robots. He designed the vehicles and weapons for Solence's gang and the Fear Factory. He also can modify vehicles with advanced machinery, such as adding electromagnets to his Jeep. Yohei is also creative in combat, using his defensive driving skills and his Jeep's equipment to perform impressive stunts to get away from opponents. Having developed multiple firearms, he is adept with his own electric air guns and with conventional handguns. His weapon is the Law Abiding Silver Gun, a dog-shaped gun that can bite people and be used to watch television, among other features. Quotes Trivia *An odd inconsistency, Yohei Nanami would be depicted as having a hazel eye color on B.Ichi's 3rd volume cover, which Okubo would later redraw the characters in the Soul Eater Art book, this time including Yohei Nanami with a blue eye color. Connections to Okubo's Later Works *Yohei has similarities with characters to appear in Atsushi Okubo's subsequent series, Soul Eater. **Like Franken Stein, Yohei is a smoker and scientist, whose allegiance is at one point questioned whether he is working with or against the protagonists: Yohei had previously worked for Shotaro's enemies in the Dokeshi Hunt and the Fear Factory, and Stein is alleged to have murdered his DWMA ally Joe Buttataki (in the manga) and defecting to Medusa Gorgon's army (in the anime). **Like Justin Law, Yohei is associated with a cross (in fact, shackled to one while prisoner of Fear Factory''B. Ichi'' Manga: Chapter 11. Both Yohei and Justin make use of the Law-Abiding Silver Gun, although they differ significantly: Yohei's weapon is an actual firearm, whereas Justin's technique involves transforming his limbs into a guillotine to decapitate his opponent. **Like Death the Kid, Yohei wields a handgun that looks like a face (a half-circle near the barrel that resembles an eye, and triangles near the muzzle that resemble teeth) and at one point calls himself a God of Death. References Site Navigation Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Former members of Dokeshi Hunt Category:Former members of Fear Factory Category:Human Category:Shotaro's Group Category:Characters